fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yazmyne's Gastrodon
Biography Orange Archipelago Yazmyne discovered this wild Shellos when she and Nick were traveling to Navel Island to battle the Navel Island Gym Leader. Shellos was among a school of several other Water-Type Pokemon, such as Goldeen, Mantyke, and Remoraid, looking confused as none of the Pokemon around it looked like. It soon washed up on shore when and some kids began to bully the weak Pokemon. Yazmyne and Nick found Shellos and resuced it. After they took the Shellos to a nearby Pokemon Center, Nick explained to Yazmyne that Shellos should not exist on the Orange Islands. They are native to Sinnoh, but some can be found in Hoenn. Yazmyne checks Shellos with her Pokedex, which says it was at a weak level, meaning that a trainer could have released it into the ocean. Once Shellos recovered The Water-Type confirmed it belonged to another trainer but not anymore. Yazmyne said that she probably could not find another school of Shellos for it, but promised never to release it to be alone. Shellos then happily jumped into one of Yazmyne's Poke Balls, accepting capture. In Outdoor Atheletics, Yazmyne was instructed to build a sculpture from Ice Beam, but Yazmye did not have a Pokemon who knew the attack on her. When she prepared to recall Clefairy from home, Yazmyne discovered that Shellos knew Ice Beam. Using Ice Beam, Shellos was astonishingly able to defeat Danny's Delcatty in forming an iceberg. It then helped Yazmyne steer her ice sled down the mountain with Eevee and Ivysaur, where they won and earned Yazmyne her first Orange Crew Badge. Shellos had its first battle against a Ditto in Dit, Dit, Ditto. After Ditto transformed into Shellos, the Water-Type was pelted by its own Mud Bomb attack, which Ditto copied though Yazmyne did not realize Shellos knew the move. Shellos was then defeated by its own Ice Beam. After Nick captured a Mudkip, Yazmyne and Nick would often have the two train against each other, as the youngest members on both's team and as fellows Water-Type. Though friendly battle, Nick and Yazmyne are keeping track with both of them experiencing two victories and two defeats; however, both trainers struggle with teaching them new attacks. When Yazmyne was able to challenge Orange Crew Head, Drake to a Full Battle, Yazmyne sent Shellos and Chansey home to retrieve Starmie for the battle. After Yazmyne won, Shellos and Chansey were recalled, and after Yazmyne's tourney in the Orange Islands ended she decided to keep Shellos on her roster, as she traveled to the Johto Region. Johto Battle Frontier Upon reaching Johto, Yazmyne introduced Shellos and Gastly to contests through Eevee, though they displayed diffculty with a new style of attacks. However, Shellos demonstrated great progress by In the Face of Royalty, where she impressed Caitlin of the Unova Elite Four with a combination of Water Pulse and Ice Beam. Yazmyne had Shellos enter her first contest in Marion Town, intending to use her for the appeal stage with her Water Pulse-Ice Beam combination; however, Gastly wanted to prank Yazmyne and popped out of his PokeBall, only to realize his trainer was performing. Gastly garnered Yazmyne her place in the battle rounds, however, and decided to perform with Shellos as intended though her gut told her to use Eevee. On stage, Shellos had a very different personality than the shy Pokemon Yazmyne was accustomed to. Shellos demonstrated great mastery over its attacks in the first two battle rounds. It struggled in the finals, but she won Yazmyne her first Johto ribbon. Shellos later appealed in Yazmyne's third contest in Goldenrod City. She shot several Mud Bombs into the air, and using a spiraling Water Pulse to destroy the bombs, while demonstrating the flexibility of its neck. The appeal concluded with rainbow dew, falling on the stage, and Shellos placed Yazmyne in the battle rounds. In Growth and Molt, Yazmyne summoned Shellos for some contest training before the Wallace Cup. However, Shellos rushed to a nearby tree and started eating loads of berries, disobeying Yazmyne completely. Yazmyne then noticed Shellos' body hardening after the Water-Type ate so much food until Shellos was completely immobile. Yazmyne learned from Nurse Joy that Shellos was simply molting its skin, as she is getting bigger, but should be watched, prompting Yazmyne to leave Shellos at the center for the day. At the end of the episode, Yazmyne returned to the center to find Shellos' exoskeleton but was just in time to witness Shellos evolve into Gastrodon. During the Wallace Cup, Gastrodon was Yazmyne's choice for the appeal stage. She demonstrated her ability to use Muddy Water, and extending her neck and moving it in a circular motion, manipulating the waves. Gastrodon, rose the water beneath herself in a vortex with a tornado ring surrounding. Gastrodon then froze the vortex and tornado ring with Ice Beam, for a beautiful ice sculpture, which landed Yazmyne her place in the battle rounds. Personality and Characteristics Moves Used Moves Improvised *'Water Pulse-Ice Beam': Shellos fires an orb of Water Pulse and freezes the orb with Ice Beam, creating a beautiful crystal with the power of Water Pulse inside of it Related Articles